Harry’s Worst Nightmare: Dudley Goes To Hogwarts
by Elisabeth Potter
Summary: What if Dudley was a wizard too? What if he went to Hogwarts? What if he teamed up with Malfoy? That must be hell for Harry, or maybe not. R
1. Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you regonize from the Harry Potter books, J.K. Rowling does, for now.  
  
Harry's Worst Nightmare: Dudley Goes To Hogwarts.  
  
What if Dudley was a wizard too? What if he went to Hogwarts? What if he teamed up with Malfoy? That must be hell for Harry, or maybe not.  
  
A/N: Please read my ID, it's important.  
  
Chapter 1: Letters  
  
Harry's hands were trembling as he gave the Dursleys their mail. He didn't even notice Dudley had gotten the exact same letter he was still holding. He opened it and began to read.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term starts September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy headmistress.  
  
Just as he wanted to take a look at his supply list Dudley broke the silence in the room.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
All attention was on Dudley. Aunt Petunia took the letter from her son and began to read.  
  
"No, this can't be true." She cried when she finished.  
  
"Is it a joke?" Dudley asked.  
  
But he got no answer, because aunt Petunia only had eyes for Harry.  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
"No, it's mine." Harry replied and he hid the letter behind his back.  
  
"Give me that, you're not going."  
  
"So it is real?" Harry smiled. "Magic does excist."  
  
"You got a letter too?" Dudley asked in disbelieve.  
  
"What does it matter? Neither of you is going anyway." Uncle Vernon stated.  
  
"But I want to go!" Both yelled.  
  
"You want to go to that freak-school?" Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like fun." Dudley's eyes lit up."  
  
"Well, you're still not going. The only thing you'll achieve by going there is that you'll get yourself blown up." Uncle Vernon boomed.  
  
"How do you know that?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Well, uh, that's not the point."  
  
"I'm going, if you like it or not."  
  
"Why do you want to go so badly?" Harry, who had been listening in silence, asked.  
  
"So I can turn you into a frog." Dudley replied.  
  
"If you put it that way, you can go." Uncle Vernon smiled evily.  
  
"Can we get my stuff right away?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What about the boy?" Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
"We'll just take him with us. It's not like we'll pay for his stuff." Uncle Vernon laughed.  
  
~~~London~~~  
  
"Where do we have to be?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"Over there, but remember, I've only been here once." Aunt Petunia answered, pointing to the Leaky Cauldron. "Freak place."  
  
They went inside. The place was filled with people dressed in robes and other strange figures, one man was gigantic.  
  
"So how do we get that freak stuff?" Uncle Vernon asked. "We'll need to ask that man behind the bar to open the passage." Aunt Petunia aswered and walked over to the bar. "Could you open the passage for us?"  
  
"Sure. Muggles, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are Muggles?" Dudley asked.  
  
Harry, who had gotten an extra letter from Dumbledore explaining a few things, answered Dudley's question.  
  
"Non magic people."  
  
"How do you know that?" Dudley asked.  
  
"It was in this letter." Harry replied showing the letter.  
  
The barman looked surprised.  
  
"That is stange, normaly Muggleborns have to find out on there own. You know why don't you take Hagrid with you?"  
  
Before any of them could upject the gigantic man Harry had spotted was with them talking to the barman.  
  
"You know I'd love to, Tom, but I've got other thing to do."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Harry Potter will be buying his stuff today and Dumbledore didn't think it would be a good idea to sent his key with his letter."  
  
"What key?"  
  
Harry was wearing a cap. Aunt Petunia had said it was to hid his hair, so they would make a good impression. Truth to be told it was to hid his scar, but Harry didn't know that, yet.  
  
"Is he already going to Hogwarts? How time flys." Tom said, ignoring Harry's question.  
  
"Yes, he should be turning eleven in a few days." Hagrid replied.  
  
"I can still remember James and Lily, always fighting. I honestly never thought they would end up together.  
  
"Hello? I asked, what key." Harry asked again, getting through to the two man.  
  
Tom gave Harry a strange look.  
  
"The key to his vault in Gringotts." Hagrid answered.  
  
"What is Gringotts." Harry asked.  
  
"Wizard bank." Tom replied.  
  
Harry's eyes lit up adn he opened his mouth.  
  
"Shut up, boy. Come on, Dudley, let's get your stuff." Uncle Vernon interrupted.  
  
"That's no way to treat your son." A stern looking witch said. "He does have a name, doesn't he?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall." Hagrid greeted.  
  
"It's not my son and you don't have a right to tell me how to treat that boy." Uncle Vernon replied angerly.  
  
Harry paled, he knew that if that witch made his uncle even angerer he would be in trouble.  
  
"Please, it's ok, I'm used to it." He pleaded.  
  
Hagrid, McGonagall and Tom gave Harry a strange look. Did the boy really asked them to stop putting that man on his place, while he was being treated so badly?  
  
"And why would I stop?" McGonagall asked nicely.  
  
"I'll be in trouble if you don't." Harry admitted softly.  
  
McGonagall took a closer look at the boy. He was really skinny, though it was hard to tell with his oversized hand-me-down cloths, he looked really pale and in his emerald green eyes shore tears.  
  
'Those eyes remind me so much of Lily's.' She thought. "Wait a minute, emerald eyes that remind me of Lily?"  
  
The boy gave her a questioning look.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
It was now the turn of the woman in the group to pale, but before anyone could stop him, Harry answered.  
  
"Harry, professor, Harry Potter."  
  
Uncle Vernon looked as if he could kill and aunt Petunia could have fainted on the spot.  
  
"That explains why your eyes remind me so much of Lily." McGonagall smiled. "You know,last time Hagrid and I saw you, you were just one year old and I remember your mother saying you were the sweetest baby anyone would imagine."  
  
"Really?" A small smile appeared on Harry's face.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Well Hagrid, turns out you are going with them after all." Tom joked.  
  
"Yup. Shall we go then?"  
  
"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I'll come too. If you don't mind, Hagrid."  
  
"Not at all, professor."  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. You know when I started I thought the beginning was kinda lame, but when I thought, I'll just continue and if necessary I'll rewrite it, it turned out rewriting wasn't necessary.  
  
I know uncle Vernon was quite easley confined to let Dudley go to Hogwarts, but hey it Dudley were talking about here. I also know Harry acted kinda like a small child here, at least, I got that feeling at the end, but wouldn't you be scared of uncle Vernon, even if you are a wizard?  
  
Please review, I'll update a.s.a.p. 


	2. Diagon Ally

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you regonize from the Harry Potter books, J.K. Rowling does, for now.  
  
Harry's Worst Nightmare: Dudley Goes To Hogwarts.  
  
What if Dudley was a wizard too? What if he went to Hogwarts? What if he teamed up with Malfoy? That must be hell for Harry, or maybe not.  
  
A/N: Please read my ID, it's important.  
  
Chapter 2: Diagon Ally  
  
Harry was walking next to McGonagall, his relatives didn't seem to like their company to much, but Harry loved it. For the first time in his life he could ask anything he wanted and wouldn't get beaten or snarled at in reply.  
  
"You said my eyes reminded you of Lily, but, uh, who is Lily?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lily was you mother. She was a clever witch and one of the nicest people I've ever had the pleasure to meet. You have her eyes, but for the rest you look more like your father."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Oh, one advise, get rid of that ugly cap."  
  
Harry took the cap of his head and turned to McGonagall.  
  
"Could you burn it or something?"  
  
McGonagall couldn't help but laugh and vanished the cap with magic. Harry looked at it with glee.  
  
All to soon they reached Gringotts. Harry wanted the walk to last much longer so he could learn more about his parents.  
  
They entered and Hagrid walked up to counter and whispered something to the goblin behind it. The goblin nodded and Hagrid gave him a letter. While teh goblin read it Hagrid turned around and gave Harry a small golden key.  
  
"This is your key to your vault here at Gringotts. Just say 'I would like to make a withdraw from my vault' and a goblin will take you there." Hagrid said.  
  
The goblin behind the counter was finished reading and called another goblin.  
  
"He'll take you to the vault, sir." The goblin said to Hagrid.  
  
"I'll meet you back here when I'm finished." Hagrid said and left with the second goblin.  
  
Harry and McGonagall walked up to the counter and Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"I would like to make a withdraw from my vault."  
  
"And have you got your key?"  
  
Harry gave the key to the goblin. He examened the key.  
  
"Everything seems to be in order. Doblo will take you to your vault."  
  
Harry and McGonagall followed Doblo and behind them the Dursleys, or at least aunt Petunia, began to change Muggle money into Wizard money, or at least tried. The goblin behind the counter was giving her a lot of trouble, probably Hagrid's doing.  
  
The three went through a door and seem to have walked into a cave. There was a rail on the floor and when Doblo whissled a cart appeared. They got in and drove away.  
  
Just as Harry began to enjoy the trip, it was over.  
  
"Key please."  
  
Harry gave his key and Doblo opened Harry's vault. What was inside made Harry's jaw drop twenty feet, if that had been possible. The vault was filled with with mountains of golden, silver and bronze coins.  
  
"Is this all mine?" Harry asked in disbelieve.  
  
"Yes, this is all yours."  
  
"Uh, what is what?"  
  
"Those golden coins are Galleons, those silver are Snickles and the bronze are Knuts. Twentynine Knuts makes a Snickle and zeventeen Snikkles a Galleon." McGonagall explained.  
  
"Cool." Was all Harry could say in reply.  
  
"Now, get some money and we can leave."  
  
Harry did as he was told and got four hands full of Wizard money into his pockets.  
  
"We'll have to get you a pouch for that." McGonagall smiled.  
  
When they arrived back in the main hall of Gringotts the Dursleys just left the counter and Hagrid was standing not far from them.  
  
Harry could have sworn he heard his uncle curse under his breath when they jointed the Dursleys agian.  
  
After they left Gringots they first went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to buy schoolrobes. Madam Malkin's had trouble finding robes that would fit Dudley. This didn't make his parents very happy, because Harry had been before him and he could fit anything.  
  
After that they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy their school books. Dudley was amazed by all the books in the store and persuaded his parents to buy him more books then nessecary. Not that he would read them, he just wanted to have them.  
  
Harry got a few extra books too, including 'Hogwarts; A Histroy' on advise of professor McGonagall.  
  
They began to make their way to the pharmacy for potion ingredients.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Well, what do you teach at Hogwarts, because you sent those letters, right?"  
  
McGonagall cuddled.  
  
"Yes, I did and I teach transfiguration. I'm also head of Gryffindor."  
  
"What is Gryffindor?"  
  
"One of the houses. There are four; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin, all named after the founders of Hogwarts; Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salasar Slytherin."  
  
"Is it just me, or does Slytherin always sound bad."  
  
"It's not only you. Slytherin has brought forth more Dark wizards then all other houses put together. You-know-who was in Slytherin too."  
  
"Who is You-know-who."  
  
"You don't know, I forgot. He was a Dark wizard, Harry. One of the darkest that ever excisted. He's the reason you're an orphan."  
  
"What do you mean? My parents died in a car-crash."  
  
McGonagall turned to the Dursleys.  
  
"WHAT have you been telling this boy?"  
  
"What is it to you?" Aunt Petunia snapped.  
  
McGonagall choose to engore that and turned back to Harry.  
  
"Your parents didn't die in a car-crash, they were murdered by You-know- who."  
  
Harry looked at her blindly.  
  
"Why and does You-know-who have a name?"  
  
"Yes, he has a name, but we do not speak of it. And for your other question, I don't really know why he was after your parents. I think it was because they would never join him."  
  
"Why would he want my parents to join him?"  
  
"Because they were a really clever withc and wizard, Harry."  
  
"My parents were wizards?"  
  
"Yes, you didn't know?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
McGonagall just shook her head and they entered the pharmacy. After buying their ingredients, they got scales and telescope, they only thing left was a wand."  
  
"I would advise Ollivanders." Hagrid said, and that's where they went.  
  
Walking to the shop they passed a shop where kids from Harry's ages were forming a croud.  
  
"What's that?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Quality Quidditch Supplies" Hagrid answered.  
  
"It's the new Nimbus 2000, best broom on the market." Harry heard a boy say.  
  
"Will you get me one, dad?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Sure." Uncle Vernon answered.  
  
"I'm sorry to disapoint you, but first-years are not allowed to have a broom." McGonagall said, surpressing a smirk.  
  
Harry laughed silently because at the first part of the sentence Hagrid had coughed and Harry thought he heard 'Bullshit'. (A/N: Which by the way, he heard correctly.)  
  
They walked on and arrived at a small, old and dusty shop. They entered and a old man appeared.  
  
"A Mr Potter, I've been expecting you. I can still remember your parents buying their first wands."  
  
Dudley looked from his parents to Harry and back.  
  
"Harry's parents were wizards?"  
  
"Freaks, Dudley, freaks." Aunt Petunia corrected.  
  
Dudley nodded as Harry was waving wand after wand.  
  
After what seemed like and hour, a wand finally seemed to fit Harry, so they went on to Dudley, nobody really paying attention to the small conversation Harry and Mr Ollivander had.  
  
All to soon they were back at the Leaky Cauldron and Harry had to say goodbye to Hagrid and McGonagall for now.  
  
"Professor, just one more question."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"What is You-know-who's name?"  
  
"V-V-Voldemort, but like I said, we do not speak his name, so try not to use it."  
  
Harry nodded and he left with the Dursleys.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review, I promise to update soon. 


	3. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you regonize from the Harry Potter books, J.K. Rowling does, for now.  
  
Harry's Worst Nightmare: Dudley Goes To Hogwarts.  
  
What if Dudley was a wizard too? What if he went to Hogwarts? What if he teamed up with Malfoy? That must be hell for Harry, or maybe not.  
  
A/N: Please read my ID, it's important.  
  
Chapter 3: Leaving  
  
Harry woke up because aunt Petunia was benging on the cupboard door.  
  
"Wake up!" Her voice boomed.  
  
Harry got out and walked into the kitchen. Dudley was waving and pointing his wand at everything in sight, shouting 'Simsalabim, Hocus Pocus', and such, but nothing ever happened.  
  
Harry sat down and began to eat. When he finished he wanted to go back to his cupboard so he could read in his schoolbooks, which he found very interesting, but his uncle stopped him.  
  
"Sit down, boy. We need to talk."  
  
Harry tried not to smile, or let his uncle know that he knew what his uncle wanted to talk about, he had heard the conversation between him and his aunt yesterday evening.  
  
"You know, that cupboard is getting to small for you and, er, your aunt and I thought you could get Dudley's second bedroom."  
  
Dudley looked pissed, but didn't upject.  
  
"So, er, move your stuff up there."  
  
~~~The night before~~~  
  
Harry was lying in his bed in the cupboard. He was trying to sleep, but the voices of his uncle and aunt penetrated the silence and kept him from doing so.  
  
"If he goes to that school, he'll probably tell where he sleeps and they'll have our heads." Aunt Petunia said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. What are we going to do?"  
  
"We could give him Dudley's second bedroom."  
  
"Dudley wouldn't like that."  
  
"I don't see any other way."  
  
"It'll have to then."  
  
"I'll inform Dudley tomorrow morning."  
  
With that a door opened and two pair of footsteps walked up the stairs. Harry fell asleep ten minutes later, a small smile on his face.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon, right way." Harry nodded and got up.  
  
Harry opened his cupboard and dumped all his stuff in his trunk so he only had to walk once.  
  
It took him some time to get his trunk upstairs, but finally he was sitting on his new bed.  
  
He was reading his transfiguration book. He liked it already, though even the book said it was really hard.  
  
He was interupted by at tapping noice coming from his window. Harry was surprised to see a beautifull snowy owl with a letter tied to her paw tapping his window.  
  
He opened the window and the owl landed on his shoulder. She nibbled his ear effectionatly as he freed her from her burden.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday. I just wanted to let you know Dumbledore knows you and your cousin are coming and is delighted to hear your coming.  
  
After meeting your uncle and aunt I realised you wouldn't get a real birthday present so I thought I'd get you one; this owl.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
Harry smiled and stroked the owl on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, I must say, your the best birthday present I've ever had."  
  
The owl hooted in reply.  
  
~~~1 September~~~  
  
Harry woke up, but this time because the sun was shining in his eyes. He was still trying to get used to it. He had this room for a month now, but waking up with the sun in his eyes was still new to him.  
  
"Wake up, you lazy boy."  
  
"I'm already awake, Aunt Petunia." Harry yelled back.  
  
"Don't yell at me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Harry slipped his glasses on and looked around. He looked around, his room was tidy and his trunk packed.  
  
'I'm going to Hogwarts today.'  
  
He jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. In the kitchen he wolved down his sorry excuse for breakfast and sprinted back up and dragged his trunk down.  
  
"Boy, get Dudley's trunk." Uncle Vernon boomed.  
  
Harry complied, but only because else he wouldn't get to King Cross Station.  
  
Ten minutes later they were on their way to London. Dudley was still waving his wand, trying to do magic and still with no result.  
  
~~~London, King Cross Station~~~  
  
"Where does that freak train leave?"  
  
"Platform 9 ¾, but I forgot how to get there." Aunt Petunia answered.  
  
Harry wasn't really paying attention. He was looking at a woman with five children, all with red hair. Four of the five children, all boys, were pushing a trolly with a trunk on it. On one trunk stood a cadge with an owl in it.  
  
"I think it would help to follow them." Harry said, pointing at the family he had been looking at.  
  
Aunt Petunia gave him a foul look, but they followed the red heads anyway.  
  
They tried to keep thier eyes on the family, but one by one they disappeared.  
  
"Oh, I remember. You have to walk straight to that barrier and you'll just go through. At least, if you're a wizard."  
  
Dudley began to say goodbye to his parents, but Harry just walked straight to the barrier. He found himself on a platform in front of a red steam engion.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Harry began to make his way to the back of the train to find an empty compartment. After he found one he tried to get his trunk in the train, but had no luck. The trunk was to havy.  
  
"Need any help?" A voice asked from behind him.  
  
"Yes, thanks." Harry turned around to face one of the red heads he followed to the platform.  
  
"Fred! Come here."  
  
A boy identical to the first appeared and helped his brother lift the trunk into the train.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said.  
  
"No problem. Oh by the way, I'm Fred Weasley and he's George."  
  
"Twin?"  
  
"What gave you the idea?" George asked.  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
The two boys looked at him, shocked. Thier mouth were hanging wide open.  
  
"Trying to catch flies?"  
  
The two immidiatly closed their mouths.  
  
"Sorry." Fred said. "It's just, I've never met anyone famous."  
  
"Oh, that who Vol-You-Know-Who business."  
  
The twins nodded and George was about to say something when a womans voice boomed.  
  
"Fred, George, were are you two?"  
  
"Sorry, got to go. See you later, Harry."  
  
"Bye, oh and thanks again."  
  
Harry got in and dragged his trunk into the empty compartment.  
  
He was going to Hogwarts. He was really, really going. Just five more minutes and the train would leave, bringing Harry Potter to a new world. A world where he was famous and a place full of love and friendship.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.  
  
Hey Joltje,  
  
Ik zit nu dit te schrijven en KOPSPIJKERS te kijken. Uche, uche, uche, het stikt hier van de muggen. VOETBALKAARTJES! HEEL LULLIG! Vogeltjes dans.  
  
You probably don't get this, but KOPSPIJKERS is a dutch program and it's really funny. Example; A woman gives someone, who just became mother of a twin, an advise; 'Don't give them the same name.' No, duh, you would really be stupid if you did that. 


	4. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books, J.K. Rowling does, for now.  
  
Harry's Worst Nightmare: Dudley Goes To Hogwarts.  
  
What if Dudley was a wizard too? What if he went to Hogwarts? What if he teamed up with Malfoy? That must be hell for Harry, or maybe not.  
  
A/N: Please read my ID, it's important.  
  
Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express  
  
The train had already started moving when the door to Harry's compartment opened and the Weasley twin entered with what looked like their younger brother.  
  
"Hey Harry, this is our younger brother Ronald." George greeted.  
  
"Can we dump his with you?" Fred asked.  
  
"Hey!" Ronald objected.  
  
"Why would you want to dump him?" Harry asked.  
  
"We want to go to our friend Lee Jordan, he's got a tarantula, but little Ronald is scared of spiders." George explained.  
  
"Ok, have fun."  
  
The twin immediately disappeared.  
  
"You don't have to baby-sit me, you know. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Duh, you don't have to stay here you know. Go find your own compartment for all I care. I though we might become friends, but I guess I'm destined to live without any."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to leave."  
  
"Look we didn't got of the right way. Let's start over. I'm Ron Weasley, nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." Harry answered darkly.  
  
"Oh come on. I'm sorry. It's just that my brothers are always bugging me, because I'm their youngest brother. They won't bug Ginny because she's the only girl."  
  
"I'll gladly take your place, if you want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My cousin is always bugging me and beating me up. My aunt and uncle neglect me and every kid at school was scared of my cousin and his friends and because they hated me, I never had any friends."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll never complain about my brothers again, except maybe Perfect Percy."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"My oldest brother at Hogwarts, he's been named prefect this year and he got great marks."  
  
Harry began to interrogate Ron about his family and Ron interrogated Harry about his life.  
  
At one o'clock the compartment door opened and a witch asked if they wanted anything of her trolley, which was loaded with all kinds of sweets. Harry bought the lot and shared it with Ron, who needed a little convincing before taking the candy.  
  
Not much later, but long enough for Harry to have tasted every single sweet except Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, the compartment door slighted open again, only this time it revealed Harry's least favourite person, Dudley.  
  
Dudley was accompanied by a pale boy with platinum blond hair and two big troll-like boys, who were standing beside the blond one like bodyguards.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the freak." Dudley snarled.  
  
"If it isn't the whale." Harry retorted and heard Ron snigger beside him.  
  
"Don't push your luck, Potter." The blond boy snapped.  
  
"I wouldn't dare, but may I ask what you did with your skin? Are you family of vampires or are you a zombie?" Harry asked casually.  
  
The boy got a little pink, but not much.  
  
"How dare you."  
  
"Oh, did I insult you? I'm so sorry. NOT!"  
  
"Crab, Goyle."  
  
The two bodyguards clenched their fists and slowly moved forward, ready to attack.  
  
"What's going on here?" A stern voice asked.  
  
"They were going to beat us up, Percy." Ron piped.  
  
"Well, I'll have to report that to the Headmaster, since you haven't been sorted yet. What are your names?"  
  
"Like I would ever tell you." The blond boy snapped. The other three nodding in agreement.  
  
"That whale's name is Dudley Dursley and those to tree-stumps are called Crab and Goyle." Harry answered.  
  
"Thank you, uh..."  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter." Ron beamed.  
  
Percy nodded and turned back to the other boys.  
  
"Now, I don't really have to ask your name, I can see you're a Malfoy, but I still want your first names, though your last are good enough for the Headmaster."  
  
"Well, since there's no way around that. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crab and Gregory Goyle, happy?"  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
"You think our names are funny? I don't have to ask what yours is. Red hair and freckles, you must be a Weasley." Malfoy snared.  
  
"Look Ron, he got brains." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Now Malfoy turned a very girlish shade of pink.  
  
"That colour suites you, Dragon, you should keep it."  
  
"You better watch it, Potter." Malfoy snared.  
  
"No threatening. Now get out of here and if I catch you here again, you'll be in deeper trouble than you already are." Percy growled.  
  
The four boys left and Percy turned to his brother and Harry.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice either, but I'll let it slip just this once. Percy Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said while shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Ron already told me a lot about you." Harry answered.  
  
Ron coughed, but Harry thought it sounded a lot like 'Bullshit'.  
  
"Well, I have to finish my rounds. I'll see you at school."  
  
And Percy left.  
  
"I haven't told you all about him." Ron objected.  
  
"So, he doesn't have to know that." Harry grinned.  
  
Ron started to laugh.  
  
"Good one. We better change into our robes."  
  
Harry nodded and opened his trunk. After a while they started to get bored and Ron taught Harry Exploding Snap.  
  
Way to soon the train started to slow down. They got out and a voice boomed over the platform.  
  
"Firs' years, firs' years. Over here."  
  
Harry and Ron made their way to the voice.  
  
"Hey Hagrid." Harry smiled as he recognized the figure that was calling them.  
  
"Hi Harry, how was your trip?"  
  
"Fine." Harry replied.  
  
At that moment all first-years had reached Hagrid and their trip to the castle began.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review, I promise to update soon. 


	5. Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books, J.K. Rowling does, for now.  
  
Harry's Worst Nightmare: Dudley Goes To Hogwarts.  
  
What if Dudley was a wizard too? What if he went to Hogwarts? What if he teamed up with Malfoy? That must be hell for Harry, or maybe not.  
  
A/N: Please read my ID, it's important.  
  
Chapter 5: Gryffindor  
  
The group made its way over a small path. From the sounds and smells Harry concluded they were close to a forest.  
  
"Around the corner you'll get your fist look at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry looked up and felt his jaw drop. He wasn't looking at a school, but he was looking at a castle. It had hundreds of towers in all sizes and shapes. From some places light was shining through the windows.  
  
"Four students a boat." Hagrid yelled.  
  
Harry noticed they were standing on a shore of a lake. A group of boats was waiting to be filled. He and Ron stepped into the nearest boat and were joint by two other boys. The boats took off and cruised towards the castle.  
  
They got out on the other side and followed Hagrid to two large wooden doors. Hagrid knocked three times and the doors swung open. A strict looking witch stood in the door opening.  
  
"McGonagall." Harry whispered.  
  
"Is that McGonagall?" Ron whispered back.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How do you know her?"  
  
"She was my guide at Diagonally."  
  
"Cool. I heard she's very strict and you shouldn't get onto her bad side."  
  
"I thought she was rather nice."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Follow me please." McGonagall said.  
  
The first years did as they were told and followed McGonagall into a small room.  
  
"Alright, you are going to join your classmates, but first you will be sorted into your houses, they are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now, make yourselves presentable while I check if their ready for you."  
  
She left and the room was filled with mutters. Harry looked at Ron and grinned.  
  
"You do know you have some dirt on your nose, right?" He muttered.  
  
"And your hair looks like you just came out of bed." Ron retorted, but began to whip away the dirt anyway.  
  
"I can't help it, it's always like this." Harry smirked.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You like that word a lot, don't you?"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but the door opened again and McGonagall appeared.  
  
"We're ready. Follow me in pairs of two."  
  
Once again they did as they were told and followed McGonagall out of the room and into the Great Hall. Harry immediately looked up. He had read in 'Hogwarts: A History' about an enchanted sealing and he just had to check if it was real. Sure thing he was met with the most beautiful night sky instead of a sealing.  
  
"Wow." He muttered.  
  
The group reached the end of the Hall facing a three legged stool and an old wizards hat.  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or Perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a slap!  
You're in save hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
When the hat finished McGonagall turned back to the students.  
  
"When I call your name, you will come up here and place the hat on your head. When your sorted you will go to you respective table, which will point itself. Abbott, Hannah."  
  
A silence and then.  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
The Hufflepuff table began to clap and Hannah made her way to it, smiling.  
  
"Bones, Susan."  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"Boot, Terry."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Brown, Lavender."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Bulstrode, Millicent."  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Crab, Vincent"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Dursley, Dudley."  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"Finnigan, Seamus."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Goyle, Gregory."  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Granger, Hermione."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Longbottom, Neville."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Malfoy, Draco."  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
Harry and Ron watched Malfoy take a seat with his friends as the next students were called.  
  
"MacDougal..., Morag..., Moon..., Nott..., Patil..., Patil..., Perksm, Sally-Anne."  
  
And then finally.  
  
"Potter, Harry."  
  
Whispers started all around the hall.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Did she say Potter?"  
  
"THE Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry watched all eyes on him as the head slighted over his head.  
  
After a long discussion/fight with the hat it finally gave in.  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
Gryffindor table was making more sound then before and the Weasley twin began to shout.  
  
"We've got Potter! We've got Potter!" (A/N: I love that part!)  
  
Harry sat down close to them and watched the rest of the students being sorted.  
  
"Weasley, Ronald."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
Ron sat down next to Harry.  
  
"I'm hungry, where's the food?"  
  
After Zabini, Blaise was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. There is time for speeches. This is not one of them, so I'll keep it short. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Now let's eat."  
  
Food appeared on the tables and the students dug in. After the everybody was stuffed, Dumbledore stood again.  
  
"Now, before we all go to bed there are a few things left to say. First years note that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden, though some older students should try to keep that in mind too and the third floor corridor at the left hand side of the castle is off-limits to everybody who does not wish to die a painful death. That's all, first years follow your prefects to your common room."  
  
Harry and Ron followed Percy with all the other Gryffindors. In the common room they followed Percy's instructions and found their way to their dorm. Once there they put on their pyjama's and went to bed. Within no time the five boys in the dorm were sound asleep.  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter, bit late, I know, but it's here. My finals are getting close and I won't be able to write that much, but I'll do my best. Please review and don't kill me. 


End file.
